Nightmare in the Cabin
by isabelonker
Summary: A group of 6 friends go to Curt's cousin's cabin for a weekend, but it turned out to be not so fun. MartyxOC (Crude language and smut)
1. Chapter 1

"It's hormonal, you know, it's women's issues. But..." A 40-year old brunette male told his friend, as he leaned against the coffee making vending machine.

His friend, a 50-year old gray haired man, finished and stirred in some sugar and cream into the cup, "But, child-proofed how? Gates and stuff?"

The brunette, named Hadley, moved towards the vending machine, "No no, dude. She bought gates, they're stacked up in the hall. She did the drawers! We're not even sure this fertility thing is gonna work and she's screwed in these little jobbies where you can't open the drawers." Hadley turned back to the vending machine and placed his coins inside the slot.

His friend, named Sitterson, stirred his coffee, "At all?"

Hadley laid his elbow on top of the water dispenser and waited for his coffee to pour into the paper cup, "They open, like, an inch, then you gotta dig your fingers in and it's a nightmare!"

Sitterson grabbed his cooler, "Well, I guess sooner or later-"

"Later! She did the upper cabinets. Kid'll won't be able to reach those 'til he's thirty. Assuming, you know: **kid**." Hadley interuppted his friend as he grabbed his coffee, not putting any sugar or creamer.

They walked through a hallway, passing various offices and other employees adorning long white labcoats.

"It is natural for her, to feel protected." Sitterson walked alongside his friend, one hand holding his coffee and the other holding the cooler.

"I'm telling you-... you have women issues." Hadley sipped his coffee.

"Please! You of all people.." Sitterson looked at Hadley with an eyebrow raised.

"Come on, it's a jinx. Guarantees we won't get pregnant and it takes me twenty minutes to get a fucking beer." Hadley raised both of his eyebrows and stress lines on his forehead were prominent.

"Guys? GUYS!" A woman, with long brown hair in a ponytail named Lin, ran up behind them, "Stockholm went south."

Both men turned to glance at her and Sitterson raised his eyebrows, but then kept walking forwards, "Seriously? I thought they were looking good."

Hadley asked, "What cracked?"

"I haven't seen the footage; word's just going around." Lin replied.

"That scenario's never been stable. You can't trust Swedes." Hadley stated as a matter of fact.

"That means there's just Japan. Japan and us." Lin nervously stated.

Sitterson started to grin to himself and Hadley chuckled, "Well, it's not the first time it's come down to that."

"Japan has the perfect record." Sitterson sighed mockingly.

"And we're number two so we try harder." Hadley said back.

"Look, guys, if we fail this-" Lin continued to walk behind them.

"Please, we haven't had a glitch since '98." Sitterson stated and the two men came close to golf carts.

"We know what we're doing, Lin." Hadley reassured her, "Or we have it written down, somewhere."

"You guys better not be messing around in there!" Lin looked at them sternly as they sat in the golf cart.

Sitterson boarded the passenger, while Hadley sat down in the drivers seat.

"Ooh, does this mean you're not in the betting pool this year? Big money." Sitterson asked, as he set down his cooler.

"I-I'm just saying, it's a key scenario." Lin walked over to Hadley, and furrowed her eyebrows, clutching her binder close.

"No no! I heard what you're saying. In '98 it was the chem department's fault. And where do you work again? Wait, it's coming back to me..." Hadley started up the golf cart and drove off.

Sitterson spilled some of his coffee and the empty coffee cup of Hadley's fell off the cart when he accelerated.

"It's gonna be a long weekend if everybody's that puckered up. Hey, you want to come over Monday night? I'm gonna pick up a couple power drilles and liberate my cabitnets." Hadley said, "Are you even listening to me?"

* * *

A young girl, red haired, packs her clothes into a duffle bag. Her name is Dana, college sophomore, apparently she forgot that she wasn't wearing any pants. She grabbed some of her favorite books and textbooks to pack to take with her, in case she gets bored. Once she places them into her duffel bag, her eyes pan over to her desk where a beautiful sketch 30-something year old man is laying on top in plain sight. Dana picks it up and smiles sadly as she gazes at the portrait.

A blonde haired girl, college sophomore named Jules, comes up behind Dana, "Ugh, Professor Dickwad. Why haven't you stuck his picture on the dart board yet?"

Dana sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's not that simple-.." She turned around and gasped, wide eyed, "Oh my god, your hair! It's blonde!"

Jules gives a wide smile and ran her fingers through her hair, "Very fabulous, no?"

"I can't believe you did it!" Dana still wide eyed in disbelief staring at her friend.

"But, very fabulous, right?" Jules asked, "Hurry up with the very fabulous, I'm getting insecure about it now."

"Oh no! It looks awesome! Curt's gonna lose it." Dana grinned at her friend, "Haley's gonna love it too."

"Hell yeah, she better or else I'm gonna have to hurt her if she doesn't!" Jules joked as she grabbed the picture of the teacher, "Now! We are burning this picture." Jules tore the picture into pieces and threw them on the ground.

"I'm not ready to- seriously, this isn't his fault." Dana picked up the pieces and placed them into her sketchbook.

"What's not his fault? Fucking his student, or breaking up with her by email." Jules stared at Dana as she turned around.

"I knew what I was getting into." Dana looked into Jules' eyes.

"Please. You know what you're getting into this weekend?" Jules pulled out a red bikini from Dana's drawer, "This. And if Holden's as cute as Curt says he is, prossibly getting out of it."

Dana stood, "Okay, that is the last thing that I want. If you guys treat this like a set up I'm gonna have no fun at all."

Jules placed the bikini in the suite case, "I'm not pushing. But we're packing this! Which means we definitely won't have room for..." Jules pulls out a text book.

"Oh, what if I get bored?" Dana smiled at Jules.

Jules stared at the textbook with disbelief, "This'll help? "Soviet Economic Structures"? "Aftermath of the..." ugh...NO! We have a lake! And a keg! You, Haley, and I are girls on the verge of going wild! Look at my hair, woman!"

Curt, a college sophomore, walked to the entrance of Dana's dorm holding a football and grinned, "Think fast!" He threw it at the two girls but missed them entirely and got through the open window, "Ooh, faster than that."

A college male student caught the football, but almost got hit by a car.

"Sorry! Sorry." The guy apologized to the driver, "Move along."

"Niiiice!" Curt grinned at the guy's catch.

"Is that Holden?" Dana asked Curt.

"We'll be right down! Yeah, he just transfered from state. Best hands the team and he's a sweet guy." Curt turned to Jules.

Jules winked at Dana, "And he's good with his hands~!"

"Hey, I'm kinda seeing this girl, but you're way blonder than she is. But, I was thinking..." Curt glanced down at the textbook in Jules' hands, "What is this?" Curt looked at Jules sternly, but in a jokingly manner, "What are you doing with these?"

Dana raised her hands in defense, "Okay, I get it, I'll leave the books."

"NO, NO, NO, WHO GAVE YOU THESE? WHO TAUGHT YOU ABOUT THESE?" Curt sternly asked, staring at Jules intently.

Jules pursed her lips, "I learned it from you. Okay? I learned it from watching YOU!" The blonde girl ran out of Dana's dorm fake crying.

Curt laughed, "Okay, seriously, Professor Bennett, he covers this whole book in his lectures." Curt placed the book back into the bookshelf and glanced among the array of other literature, "You should read... this. Gurovsky; it's way more interesting and Bennett doesn't know it by heart so he'll think you're insightful. And you have no pants." Curt looked up and walked out of Dana's dorm.

"Oh! Shit!" Dana covered herself with the book and glanced around the room.

* * *

"Is that it?" Holden asked, packing away Jules' stuff that he had currently.

Curt came out of the dormitories holding more of Jules' stuff, "Fucking better be! You know, Jules, this is a weekend not an evacuation."

Jules rubbed Curt's arm, "Trust me when I say, there's nothing in those cases you won't be glad I brought."

Curt grinned down at her, "I'm shuttin' right up."

All of a sudden a car parks and the driver is smoking a bong and the passenger is waving at the group. Dana peeks her head out and shakes her head as she sees the car.

"Oh my god.. don't know how Haley is still with him." Dana wonders.

"Marty..." Jules ran over to him.

"Fuck is wrong with you, bro?" Curt shakes his head in disbelief.

Haley, a college sophomore with medium length raven hair, runs out of the car hugging Jules, "Curt! And Jules, you make a very bangable blonde."

Jules giggled and hugged back, "You make blush, Hales, but why didn't you stop Marty from smoking that?"

Marty opens the door and exhales, "People in this town drive in a very counterintuitive manner, and she kinda took a hit too before I did."

Haley opened the backseat car and grabbed the her and Marty's duffel bag to bring to the RV.

Curt sighed, "Do you want to spend the weekend in jail? 'Cause we'd all like to check out my cousin's country home."

Jules sighed as well, "Marty, Haley, that's not okay."

Marty brought out a brown bag and turned to the couple, "Statistical fact: cops will never pull over a man with a huge bong in his car. Why? They fear this man. They know he sees farther than they and he will blind them with ancient logics." He then stared at Jules hair and shoved the brown bag into Curt's arms, "Have you gone gray?" Marty locked the doors by pressing the lock button through the open window and checked if the door was locked.

"You're not bringing that thing in the rambler." Curt shook his head.

"A giant bong, in your father's van?" Marty wondered and fixed it to make it look like a coffee holder, "What are you, stoned?" Marty nodded towards Holden, "Hey, man. BABY! You see any food in there?" Marty groped Haley's round buttocks and she giggled walking inside the RV with him.

Everyone else piled inside and Curt asked, "Everybody ready?" Everyone cheered and agreed.

Unknown to them, an agent was residing on the dormitory roof watching them with careful eyes. He pressed two fingers into his earpiece, "The nest is empty, we're right on time."

 **A/N** : Hello! I hope you're enjoying this story so far! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please R&R, Thank You! 3 -Isabelonker


	2. Chapter 2

During the middle of the drive, Jules turned on the GPS and checking out the map on the dashboard confused.

"I hope this is the right road... It doesn't even show up on the GPS, it is unworthy of global positioning." Jules grinned as she leaned back in the passenger seat, looking at Dana with her eyebrows raised.

"That's the whole point, get off the grid right? No cellphone reception, no traffic cameras, go somewhere for one goddamn weekend when it can't globally position my ass." Marty said as he was rolling up some blunts, with Haley sitting next to him giggling with Dana and Jules, "You see, this is whole issue-"

"Is society crumbling, Marty?" Jules asked, crossing her arms and grinned.

"No, society is binding, right? It's filling in the cracks with concrete. Everything's filed or recorded or blogged, right? Chipped in our kids heads so they won't get lost, society needs to crumble, or I'm too chicken-shit to let it." Marty pointed out, and kissed Haley on the cheek when he finished his statement, then he continued rolling blunts.

"I've missed your rants, Marty, and Haley's cooking when we stayed over your guys' place." Jules sighed and Haley grinned.

"You will come to see things my way." Marty pointed a blunt at her and grinned.

"Speaking of cooking," Haley grinned and got some ziplock bags out from the duffel bag, "I made a lot of sweets and different meals for the weekend!"

"Pass me a cookie, babe!" Curt smiled at her for a quick second, but turned his sighed to the road.

"Coming right up!" Jules yelled as Haley threw a plastic bag of cookies at her and grabbed two: one for her and one for curt, "Oh my fucking god, these are so good!"

Holden emerged from the back of the RV and held some red solo cups containing whiskey, then handed it out to everyone.

"Cheers!" Holden smiled, and raised his cup then downed his beverage.

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled, and downed their drinks as well.

Haley giggled and hugged Marty's arm, purposely putting his arm between her supple breasts, looking at him innocently.

"Wait until we get to the cabin, alright you two?!" Dana scolded, but laughed at them anyways.

* * *

A thick, metal door wheezes open and a military guard was standing behind it.

"Identification, please." The guard asked, holding his hand out.

Sitterson and Hadley pull off their badges and hand them over to the guard for him to swipe on a reader. It beeps green for confirmation and hands them back their badges. He presses a button the control panal to shut the metal door shut once again.

"What's your name?" Hadley asked, his hands in his pockets as he walks to the main control panel.

"Alex Truman, sir." The guard answered, swiftly.

"This isn't the military, Truman, so you can drop the 'sir'. But, uh, Sitterson does like to be called, 'Ma'am'."

"Or honey toes." Sitterson walked over to Hadley, pulling out some keys from his pocket.

"He will also answer to 'Honey toes.' Are you clear on what's gonna be happening here?" Hadley glanced at the buttons on the panel.

"I've been prepped," Truman answered, keeping eye contact with Hadley, "Extensively."

"And did they tell you that being prepped is the not the same as being prepared?" Hadley moved over to the panel of buttons that faced a wall of monitors.

"They told me. I'll hold my post, Mister Hadley." Truman kept his arms crossed behind his back, standing near the metal door again.

"Good man." Hadley replied turning on the monitors.

Sitterson groaned as he sat down, "Okay, systems online."

"Acquiring target. Let's see what we've got." Hadley watched the main monitor as the map pinpointed where the group of college kids stopped by.

 **A/N:** I apologize for it's shortness! But I hope it suffices! I will try to update sooner, since it's spring break for me, WHOO! And, I hope you had a wonderful day today! **Isabelonker**


End file.
